


Haikyuu Oneshots

by shoko_kenshi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29880597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shoko_kenshi/pseuds/shoko_kenshi
Summary: Requests open!to give a request you can:Comment anywhere on this workMessage me on Instagram username: shoko_kenshiMessage me on Twitter username: TiantianShokoThe tags are for the current ships but I'll take requests for any ship
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 3





	Haikyuu Oneshots

Akaashi ran his hand through Bokuto’s bicolored hair. Bokuto was sleeping on the couch and they were watching a movie. Akaashi didn’t know what movie they were watching because he was too focused on staring at his ace’s face. Yes his ace. They had been dating for nearly 5 years and Akaashi couldn’t love Bokuto more. 

**I’m too lazy to write a ton of shit so timeskip to like a month later**

They were out on a dinner date for their 5th year anniversary. They had just finished the main course and they were waiting for their dessert to be delivered. “Akaashi~~ the dessert is a surprise so I need to blindfold you~” Akaashi watched as Bokuto pulled out a blindfold and held it in front of him. “Okay Kou” Bokuto went behind Akaashi and tied the blindfold in a simple knot. “Okay Akaashi now we have to wait for the actual dessert to come~” While Bokuto was speaking a waiter walked up from behind him and said “Your cake sir.” Bokuto thanked the waiter and told Akaashi that he had to count to 5 and then he could take off the blindfold…

“1... 2...” He heard a bit of shuffling, “3… 4… 5.” He quickly untied the blindfold to see Bokuto kneeling on one knee in front of him, a ring box in his hand. He looked at the cake, It had bold letters written on it with black frosting. It read ‘MARRY ME?’ Akaashi smiled, tears dripping down his face. He looked at Bokuto again. “Of course I’ll marry you Koutarou...” Bokuto looked up, smiling widely. He stood up and slid the ring down Akaashi’s ring finger. It was a silver band with a simple diamond engraved in it. “Koutarou… I love you… I would never want to spend my life with anyone else.”

**Time skip to the wedding and after the vows because I don’t know how to write vows**

**“** Akaashi Keiji do you take Bokuto Koutarou as your wife?” “Yes!” it was probably the first time Akaashi has ever shouted in his life but he was so happy he couldn’t contain himself. “Bokuto Koutarou do you take Akaashi Keiji as your husband?” “Of course!” Akaashi smiled, happy that Bokuto was so enthusiastic about having him as his husband. “You may now kiss” Blah blah they did whatever you do at a wedding I don’t know the details. 

“Keiji is it okay if we change your name to Bokuto?” “Of course…” They were at their house. Akaashi thought it would be amazing to change his name to Bokuto, Bokuto Keiji…


End file.
